A Day Worth Living For
by XxTokyo ButterflyxX
Summary: The Gang are all going to Hyuuga high! New guy Sasuke Uchiha enters and when the most popular girl dumps her boyfriend who decides to comfort her? SxS NxH IxS NxT
1. Meet Sakura!

A Day's Worth.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto name or show.

Yeah people! Setrina's back!!! Whooooot!

In this new story the gang are back in school! They go to Hyuuga high school!

They are all scene!!! Means they are black loving (Colour) SxS NxH NxT IxS

Itachi is currently wasted…………hehehehehehehehehe.

Sakura woke up. She rolled to the left and fell off the bed.

"OOF!"

"Owwwww……."

Her messed up cotton candy coloured hair covered her eyes.

She got up and tried to feel for the door.

"Ow!"

She walked into the wall. (Yeah I'm being mean to Sakura!)

She managed to get into the shower. As she shampooed her hair she thought about what her new school would be like. She heard it was ran by one of the multi billionaire's. she wondered if some of the billionaire's kids went there too.

_Flashback_

"_Sakura Sweetie!!!"_

"_Yeah mum?"_

"_WE'VE JUST INHERITED 10 MILLION DOLLARS!!!"_

"_WHAT?! ARE YOU FOR REAL MUM?!"_

_As her mother told her about their inheritance Sakura was wondering about all the good things that could come from the _

_money. They weren't a poor family. Her mother was a multi award titled book write which have had books made into movies. Her mother's new title was called icha icha paradise which has had over 5 million copies sold and then made into a film._

_She thought back to when her mother told her about growing up in a poor family. Her mother had to get jobs to pay the rent._

_**Please tell me what is taking place,  
Cause I can't seem to find a trace,  
Guess it must've got erased somehow,  
Probably cause I always forget,  
Everytime someone tells me their name,  
It's always gotta be the same.  
(In my World)  
Never wore cover-up,  
Always beat the boys up,  
Grew up in a 5000 population town,  
Made my money by cutting grass,  
Got fired by fried chicken ass,  
All in a small town, in Konoha.**_

_**You know I always stay up without sleepin',  
And think to myself,  
Where do I belong forever,  
In whose arms, the time and place?**_

_**Chorus:  
Can't help if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
Would someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World**_

_**I never spend less than an hour,  
Washin' my hair in the shower,  
It always takes 5 hours to make it straight,  
So I'll braid it in a zillion braids,  
Though it may take all friggen day,  
There's nothin' else better to do anyway.**_

_**When you're all alone in the lands of forever,  
Lay under the milky way,  
On and on it's getting too late out,  
I'm not in love this time this night.**_

_Flashback ends._

Sakura smiled when she remembered the song her mum use to sing. She decided to call her best friend Ino to see if she could give her a ride because her car is in for repairs. She didn't even get to press a number on her phone when Ino called her asking if she wanted a ride to school. Sakura got dressed. She put on a red mini skirt with a broken black heart on the side. She put on a black singlet top with red stripes and a black demin jacket with the zip opened. She put on her black and crimson chuck taylors (SP?). She brushed her hair and put on some eyeliner and black mascara and some black and pink bangles. She put a black headband in her pink with black highlighted hair and went outside to wait for Ino.

Ino pulled up in her pink and black convertible with "Girlfriend" Pumping from her speakers.

_**Hey hey, you you**_

_**I don't like your girlfriend**_

_**No way, no way**_

_**I think you need a new one**_

_**Hey hey, you you**_

_**I could be your girlfriend**_

_**Hey hey, you you**_

_**I know that you like me**_

_**No way, no way**_

_**I know it's not a secret**_

_**Hey hey, you you**_

_**I want to be your girlfriend**_

_**You're so fine**_

_**I want you mine**_

_**You're so delicious**_

_**I think about you all the time**_

_**You're so addictive**_

_**Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?**_

_**(feel alright, feel alright, feel alright)**_

_**Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious**_

_**And hell yeah I'm the motherfin' princess**_

_**I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right**_

_**(know I'm right, know I'm right, know I'm right)**_

_**She's like so whatever**_

_**You can do so much better**_

_**I think we should get together now**_

_**And that's what everyone's talking about**_

_**Hey hey, you you**_

_**I don't like your girlfriend**_

_**No way, no way**_

_**I think you need a new one**_

_**Hey hey, you you**_

_**I could be your girlfriend**_

_**Hey hey, you you**_

_**I know that you like me **_

_**No way, no way**_

_**I know it's not a secret**_

_**Hey hey, you you**_

_**I want to be your girlfriend**_

_**I can see the way**_

_**I see the way you look at me**_

_**And even when you look away I know you think of me**_

_**I know you talk about me all the time again and again**_

_**(again and again, again, again)**_

_**So come over here and tell me what I want to hear**_

_**Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear**_

_**I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again**_

_**(and again and again and again)**_

_**'Cause she's like so whatever**_

_**And you could do so much better**_

_**I think we should get together now**_

_**And that's what everyone's talking about**_

_**Hey hey, you you**_

_**I don't like your girlfriend**_

_**No way, no way**_

_**I think you need a new one**_

_**Hey hey, you you**_

_**I could be your girlfriend**_

_**Hey hey, you you**_

_**I know that you like me**_

_**No way, no way**_

_**I know it's not a secret**_

_**Hey hey, you you**_

_**I want to be your girlfriend**_

_**Oh**_

_**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**_

_**'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better**_

_**There's no other, so when's it going to sink in?**_

_**She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking'?**_

_**Oh**_

_**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**_

_**'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better**_

_**There's no other, so when's it going to sink in?**_

_**She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking'?**_

"Ino!"

"Hey Saku!"

Sakura got into the car and helped herself to chips which held in Ino's open glove box.

Ino drove and kept singing along to "Girlfriend".

"Jeez Ino! Put on some better music!"

Sakura started fiddling with the sound system.

"I'm the Mother Fing Princess!"

Sakura and Ino laughed.

Sakura stuck a new CD into the Stereo and turned to a certain song.

"Oh no! You're going to make me listen to all that sobby music!!!"

_**I'm gonna make you bend and break  
(It sends you to me without wait)  
Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show  
(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you got  
Better put your fingers back to the keys**_

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
It's always cloudy except for  
When you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand (one night stand off)

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

Sakura leaned back listening to the deep lyrics of the song and she thought about her Ex boyfriend Sai.

………………………………………………………………

Omg I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!!!!

I swear I will update this story more often!

Set.


	2. Meet Sasuke! and the Wolves

Sing A Song Just For Me.

Hey kids! Set is back!! I've been busy with NCEA stuff and for people who don't know what NCEA is I'll tell you!

NCEA: Tests Which Drive Teens Insane. So it really should be called a TWDWI. But I need the credits for university so I'm good.

Don't own Naruto name or character.

Anyways Itachi is busy because he has a cold!

'' Thought.

"" Speak.

_Song._

………………………………………………………………………………….

Sasuke's POV.

'Why did they have to send me to such a weird place?

I mean it's so far away!'

The wind blew his dark coal coloured hair into his face.

He continued driving until he stopped at a red light.

'I know that song!' he thought as he heard a familiar track being played in the car next to his.

_Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great……_

He saw two girls in the front seats laying back and relaxing.

But he was focused on the girl with glossy pink hair and emerald eyes.

_Emeralda don't make me chase you._

_Emeralda I just want to save you._

_Emeralda why do you cry_

_Emeralda baby I'll make you mine._

He continued to drive just as the light turned green and saw a spiky haired blond (Naruto) walking by.

"Oi Dumbhead"

He yelled at the blond.

The blond turned around ready to punch the guy that just called him names.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING………………..Sasuke?"

"God someone is a bit slow today."

Sasuke smirked at Naruto.

"Hey Mr Emo! I didn't know you were already here!"

Naruto looked at his friend that he hadn't seen for 2 years.

They had kept contact through email and online chats.

"Want a ride?"

Sasuke said as Naruto started walking towards him.

Naruto jumped in and they sped off to school before they were late.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Sakura POV.

Ino and I just pulled up to the school gate.

People were flooding in like water.

People were hugging and chatting and everyone was so happy.

Out of all the people that were there we saw Hinata and Tenten.

"Hey Sakura! How was your holiday?" said Tenten running up to us.

"Meh. Same old same old I guess. What about you?"

"Neji and I went on a road trip."

"Bet you only got as far as the nearest hotel!"

The group of girls laughed.

A loud spoiler roared.

Everyone looked back at the gate.

A sleek black jaguar was pulling into the school.

In there sat the number one knuckle head Naruto and A boy that I've never seen before.

He had charcoal hair and onyx eyes and a fan on the back of his black shirt.

……………………………………………………………………………

No POV.

Everyone was staring at the Hotty hot hotty that just entered the school gates. Girls blushed, guys started getting jealous and others just stared into space bored…..

Naruto took Sasuke to go meet up with some old friends.

"Oi EmoFace! This is Mr Girly (Neji) and Mr LazyPineapple(Shikamaru)"

"Oi Ramen-for-brains who are you calling Mr Girly?"

"Do you see any other transvestites here?"

"You both are troublesome."

Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Nice too meet you…uh….."

"I'm Neji. Neji Hyuuga and this is Shikamaru Nara. Who are you?"

"I'm Uchiha, Sasuke (Note from the chunin exams!!!).

Neji opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off by the masses of girls running over.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! It's the Black Wolf Gang!!!!! Neji I love you!!!!!"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke.

"RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

……………………………………………………………………………….

"You have a gang?" said Sasuke gasping for air because of the intense running that they just did.

"Yeah the Black Wolf gang. We get invited to the best parties and have fangirls lingering on our every word. Apart from Neji he has a girl already." Said Naruto explaining about the situation.

"Well that's nice to know." Said Sasuke.

"Sai is our leader. You should totally join it is amazing! Hot girls worshipping you and awesome parties. I'll talk to Sai if you want!" Naruto exclaimed with a big grin on his face.

"Hn………"

"Oh come of Sasuke! You were like the biggest player at our old school! You wouldn't say no to hot chicks!"

"Alright no harm done right?"

……………………………………………………………………………….

WRONG!!!

Well that's all folks! For this chapter! I might be able to update again but not so sure when. Sorry this is short!!!

The Emeralda thing is apart of a song later on in the fic.

No you can't download Emeralda because I wrote it!

Lolz!

Set OUT!


	3. Naruto's Past!

A Day Worth Living For 3.

Hey Y'All I'm excited cause us NZers are so gonna win the rugby world cup!! That I decided to add one more chapter!!

'' thought.

"" speak.

_Song_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sai's POV.

'Heh this little American is such a little kiss up. She thinks that saying nice things about me is going to get her a date! Well isn't she just wrong! I'm going to mess with her head.'

"Oi Sai!!!"

'Oh God it's that annoying knuckle head. What does he want? Can't he see that I'm busy here?'

"Naruto stop being so loud!"

"You were loud with Sakura when we were over at your house!"

'Yeah well look where it got her. Heh.'

Everyone knew about what Sai had done to Sakura. But no one would do anything seeing as Sai was the leader of a gang and he is really hot.

Everyone pitied Sakura but seeing as she smiled and beared it they had let it go.

"Well it's over between us anyway. She couldn't handle it."

"Well anyway this is Sasuke Uchiha. We've been friends for 2 years and I think he should totally join the gang!"

'Hn. Uchiha huh.'

"Ok take him to the next meeting."

"Thanks Sai! Oh yeah I think Neji Is bringing Tenten."

"Heh ok what ever get her to bring some friends."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

No POV

"So Saku! Neji is taking me to the next Wolves Meeting! You guys have to come!"

"I don't think so I mean they are just going to sit around and have girls crawling all over them."

"Not Neji."

"Well he is lucky to have you. Not like that two faced cheater!"

"Come on! We are going to a club! It's going to be fun! There will be plenty of cute boys there!"

"Fine. But I'm wearing your Von Dutch Skirt!"

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Morning Class!"

"Morning Kurenai-sensei."

"Everyone we have a new student in this class! This is Sasuke Uchiha."

Fangirls jumped from far and wide.

"SASUKE!!! Omg Did you know he got accepted into the Black Wolves Gang?!?!?!"

Everyone started talking about how Sasuke got into the gang.

Sakura zoned out. She had long forgotten the Wolves gang.

"Sasuke please sit down next to Sakura Haruno."

"WHAT? WHY HER?!?!?!"

Sasuke sat beside Sakura and looked at her.

'Hey she's the girl from the car!'

"Hey." Sasuke whispered to the pink hair girl.

Sakura looked at him with a confused look and said "Hey."

He gave her the famous Uchiha smirk and she smiled back.

"Heard you got into the Wolves gang."

"Yeah."

"You like the attention so far?"

"Sure, I'm almost half deaf."

Sakura giggled.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"LUNCHTIME!!!"

Everyone in the hall could hear the loud mouth Naruto. They knew that most of the time at school he wasn't happy except for the first day. Almost every other day he acted like the world has ended. He wouldn't talk or smile or laugh. He would just follow everyone else to class.

When Naruto got to the line everyone moved aside for him.

_**Flashback.**_

"_**OW!"**_

"_**You deserved that you little punk!"**_

"_**Stop!!! Please…….Stop."**_

"_**You didn't get out of my way when I told you do and now you want me to stop?!"**_

_**The cafeteria was full of people watching the fight commence. **_

_**Naruto's eyes were red and angry. A slightly younger kid was lying at his feet begging for forgiveness. Everyone watched at Naruto slammed his fist into the kid's back without any mercy. **_

"_**Say your sorry or I'll knock out those cute little teeth of yours!" said Naruto as he hung on to the collar of the kid's shirt.**_

"_**SORRY!!!!!" cried the kid who was crying and looking into the eyes of a demon.**_

_**Naruto dropped him onto the ground and walked away.**_

_**End flashback.**_

Naruto walked past the people in the line who were looking down at the ground because they were afraid to look at him.

"Lunch lady! Can I get a bowl of Ramen?"

The frightened old lady began to spoon noodles into a bowl and handed it to him.

Naruto dropped some money on the counter and walked off. Everyone was still afraid to look at him. He had beaten up a people because he made eye contact with him. They were afraid of the Wolves gang when they had a temper.

Then the rest of the gang walked in.

Sai had two girls with him. One on each arm.

Neji simply closed his eyes and stared with a bored look at everyone.

Shikamaru and Sasuke just walked in.

Sasuke saw Sakura with her friends and decided to ask shikamaru.

"Hey Pineapple. You know that girl Sakura?"

"Who doesn't? she's only the most popular girl in the school."

"Really? But she's so nice! I thought most popular girls were snooty and stuck up."

"That's why she's so popular. She is kind and everything. She even slapped Naruto for beating up a kid last year."

"Why did Naruto beat up a kid?"

"Meh….Something about him being annoying."

"And Sakura stopped him?"

"Yeah. Naruto always had this thing for Sakura but she was Sai's girlfriend so Naruto couldn't complain."

"What do you mean was?"

"She caught Sai cheating on her at Neji's party."

"Wow…..Tough life for her."

"But she's a really nice person. She is friends with Neji's girlfriend Tenten."

"I'd like to meet her…"

"Maybe you will."

………………………………………………………………………………………

Well that's that!

Sasuke is showing interest in our Sakura and Naruto has some of his past about him!

Vote if you think that Sakura and Sai should get into a fight?!?!

Say Cookie for yes and

Pocky for no!

Review everyone!!!  
So anyways Itachi and the Akatsuki should be back soon!


	4. The Wolves Meeting!

Hey!

After getting only a few votes for the fight between Sakura and Sai. I decided to make the scene wait for a little bit more. Email me at if you want to know when I'm putting in the scene. Otherwise enjoy the Wolves gang meeting!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Come on Tenten we're going to be late!"

"I know but I'm still unsure!"

Sakura stood at the door of her best friend Ino's house trying to get her friend Tenten to hurry up.

"If you aren't going to come down soon I won't do your makeup!"

"FINE! I'm coming!"

Tenten arrived wearing a black with green paint splats in different shades. Her hair was down and curled at the tips. Sakura had asked Tenten if she wanted anything fancy but Tenten went for the natural look. Sakura applied green glittery eyeliner on her friend. She dusted some pixie dust (Body glitter in powder form) on her friend's cheeks and eyelids. Sakura herself had used black glittery eyeliner and pixie dust on her cheeks. She took out some clear mascara and slowly curled Tenten's eyelashes upwards.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Outside. Ino and Hinata had been talking about the Linkin park concert.

"It's going to be so much fun!"

"I hope they sing my favourite song!"

"What is your favourite song Ino?"

"I like bleed it out. I just love the lyrics and it just makes you experience the whole mood of the music. What about you?"

"I like Faint."

"Hmmm…… Hinata you know you can talk to me about it right?"

"Well….its just that………I like Naruto."

"Really?"

"Yeah." The shy girl fiddled with her fingers.

"I want to be able to talk to him without getting all shy."

"Don't worry! We'll work on that together!"

"Work on what?" said Sakura and Tenten cutting into Ino and Hinata's conversation.

"Hinta- Chan likes Naruto."

"Awwwww that's so cute!" said Sakura who was getting out her pixie dust.

"Go Hinta- Chan! What about you Ino? Anyone you checking out?"

"Well……she……"

"OMG we are going to be late!!!"

"Quick everyone get in the car!"

"Wait!!!" said Sakura still holding on to the pixie dust.

"You guys forgot!"

They all gathered together and took a pinch of pixie dust.

They each made a wish and threw the dust into the air above their heads.

"Hehehe you can never forget a 5 year tradition!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The guys arrived at the club and a group of girls greeted them.

"Hi I'm Ariel. You looking for a good time?"

Each guy except Neji had a girl sitting next to them in 2 minutes time.

And that was when the girls decided to come in.

Tenten of course went straight to Neji but the other girls pulled up a seat at the bar and ordered drinks.

"HEY! Everybody! Its open mike night! Any lovely ladies or gents who would wanna sing please come up to the stage!"

Sakura who didn't have a crush at that moment was all set to have a good time drinking when Ino pushed her up on the stage.

"Hey pretty lady! What's your name dear?"

"Sa…Sakura."

"Everyone put your hands up for SAKURA!!!!"

Sakura took a deep breath.

_I'm way to cool for you boy.  
That's why it'll never work.  
I'll have you  
suicidal,  
suicidal,  
when I say its over.  
Damn all these beautiful girls.  
We're only going to do you dirt.  
We'll have you  
suicidal,  
suicidal,  
when I say it's over._

Yeah, yeah.  
I remember when  
I was hanging with my friends.  
That's when I caught your eye.  
You thought that I was fly.  
Right then you wished,  
that I would be your baby. (Be your baby.)  
You tried to spit some game.  
Asking me, girl what's your name.  
Saw that ice upon your chain,  
so I asked you the same.  
Something tells me,  
that we'll have fun together. (Fun together.)

I ain't easy to find.  
I'm one of a kind.  
Oh when i dirty wind,  
I know you're mine.  
Tonight is yours,  
tomorrow's for another guy,

I'm way to cool for you boy.  
That's why it'll never work.  
I'll have you  
suicidal,  
suicidal,  
when I say its over.  
Damn all these beautiful girls.  
We're only going to do you dirt.  
We'll have you  
suicidal,  
suicidal,  
when I say it's over.

You've been calling me.  
Leaving messages all week,  
Cause your curiosity  
Got you knees weak.  
I'm not looking for a man,  
so I don't want no confusion. (No confusion.)  
I took you to the floor.  
Had you begging me for more.  
But that was my cue to go.  
So i hit the door.  
I left you hot,  
but your mind's just been running wild. (Running wild.)

I ain't easy to find.  
I'm one of a kind.  
Oh when I dotty wine,  
I know you're mine.  
If you stick around,  
be careful not to fall in love,

I'm way to cool for you boy.  
That's why it'll never work.  
I'll have you  
suicidal,  
suicidal,  
when I say its over.  
Damn all these beautiful girls.  
We're only going to do you dirt.  
We'll have you  
suicidal,  
suicidal,  
when I say it's over.

A couple months have pasted.  
Never thought that this would last.  
Oh everybody asked,  
how you got a girl like that,  
but you should have known,  
that nothing last forever. (Last forever.)

I mush up your mind  
when I tell you lies,  
but boy don't be surprised,  
that I'm seeing other guys.  
I'm too young to settle  
and you should have known better. (Known better.)

Damn all these beautiful girls.  
We're only going to do you dirt.  
We'll have you  
suicidal,  
suicidal,  
when I say it's over.

Sasuke looked at the girl while she was singing.

He had grilled Shikamaru for information about Sai and Sakura's break up.

After Sakura's Song Hinata pulled Sakura into the toilets.

"Um…Saku- chan……"

"What is it Hinata?"

"Remember before we came here and before the pixie dust. We asked Ino if she liked anyone? She said She didn't she?"

"I'm confused Hinta- Chan!"

"Ino said She…… so does that mean……"

"Ino……Likes………….GIRLS???"

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Lolz cliffy!!!

Hope you enjoyed the story so far!

And please review and vote for the fight.

Cookie for yes

And Pocky for no!

Set Out!


	5. INO LIKES GIRLS?

Hey it's SET!!!

Well still only after a few votes…… even though most of the votes are yes I decided to add the fight scene in the next chapter! Aka after this one lolz.

Anyway there is a little build up because of the Ino likes girls thing so this chapter is going to be about that!

Enjoy!!!

………………………………………………………………………………

Recap:

"Um…Saku- chan……"

"What is it Hinata?"

"Remember before we came here and before the pixie dust. We asked Ino if she liked anyone. She said she didn't she?"

"I'm confused Hinta- Chan!"

"Ino said She…… so does that mean……"

"Ino……Likes………….GIRLS???"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"No way!!! Are you serious?"

"I don't know! That's why I asked you!"

"I think we should just wait for Ino to say something. Naruto is still out there!"

"Thanks Saku- Chan.

The shy girl walked out of the toilets leaving the pink hair girl thinking about what they just discussed.

But Sakura was tired after the singing to she went to a toilet and sat down and fell asleep (Ew I know).

……………………………………………………………………………………..

_**Dream:**_

_**The music was pumping and everyone was dancing in the center or the room.**_

_**Sakura sat there in a black and pink tube dress while she watched everyone dance.**_

'_**I wish I could dance with someone.'**_

_**Just then a cute boy walked pass. Sakura plucked up with courage. She walk to the boy and said "Do you want to dance with me?"**_

_**The boy looked at her in a weird way and said "Sorry I'm not that desperate." And walked away.**_

_**Sakura was confused. She asked countless amounts of boys but they all turned her down. Pratcially the same response greeted her.**_

"_**Sorry I'm not that desperate."**_

"_**No thanks I can do better."**_

"_**No."**_

_**Sakura was sad. She sat on the side watching the people dance.**_

_**Suddenly Ino walked up to Sakura.**_

"_**Hey Saku- Chan! You want to dance?"**_

"_**Hey Ino. Sure!"**_

_**Ino pulled Sakura out to the dance floor and slow danced.**_

_**Sakura was confused.**_

'_**Why is Ino slow dancing.'**_

"_**Sakura……I've been wanting to do this for a long time."**_

_**And Ino lent in……**_

_**And……………….**_

"SAKURA!!!"

Sakura snapped out of her dream and looked at the brown haired girl who had tears running down her face.

"Tenten! Whats wrong?"

"Ne…..Neji!!!"

"What did he do?"

"Well….."

_Flashback._

"_Come on Neji it's only a dare."_

"_You idiots! I do have a girlfriend unlike you sad slobs."_

"_Tenten won't care! Will you Tenten?"_

_Tenten looked at the girl sitting next to Neji on the other side._

_She had wanted to say she cared but she didn't want to sound so clingy._

_So she said no. She watched as the girl pulled Neji's head down to meet her lips. She saw that Neji didn't try to resist. The girl and Neji kissed for what seemed like an hour to Tenten but Neji still didn't pull away. She couldn't take it anymore and ran. _

'_How could Neji do this? He knew I cared but he still did it!!!'_

"_SAKURA!!!"_

_End flashback._

"That's basically what happened."

"Omg Tenten! I'll get that bastard!"

"No Saku- Chan. It's not his fault. I said I didn't care!"

"But he should have respected your feelings!"

"I guess so……"

"Come on! Let's go have some fun!"

Sakura dabbed off the tears on Tenten's face and led her out to the dance floor.

Ino and Hinata were already there dancing in the middle of the floor.

The four girls swayed and danced and caught the eyes of numerous amounts of guys.

Sasuke took this chance to ask Sakura to dance.

"Hey sweetie where are you going?" asked the girl who was sitting next to Sasuke.

"Hn…Away from you." Sasuke said as he walked away from the pouting girl.

Sasuke walked through the people surrounding the four girls. He reached in and grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her out of the crowd.

"So……How's my Next Seat Neighbour doing?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled.

"I'll be even better if you dance with me."

Sasuke smirked and led Sakura back onto the dance floor.

Tenten was dancing with a black haired boy and she looked happy. She didn't realize that Neji was looking at her with jealous eyes.

Sakura and Sasuke swayed and turned. They didn't notice Sai who was looking at them.

'Heh……Sasuke is interested in Sakura! Well isn't that just peachy."

Sai led the girl named Temari out onto the dance floor.

The two grinded against each other as if they were planning to do something right there right at that time. Sakura looked at Sai in disgust and turned back to Sasuke.

Sasuke saw the hurt in Sakura's eyes and led her back to a booth.

"So…… what was the deal between you and Sai?"

"Well… I was convinced that I loved him and stayed with him. Then I went to a Wolves meeting with Tenten because she didn't want to be alone. I dyed my hair black that day because I felt like a change and when I got to the place I saw Sai in a room with another girl."

"Why did you dye your hair black?"

"People often teased me about my hair. And I wanted to surprise Sai. It was washing out dye but I saw Sai after the little incident and he hit on me."

"I like the colour pink for hair."

"Thanks……Sai said What's your name baby and both me and Tenten were shocked. I slapped him and walked away."

"Wow…..tough life you lead."

"I got over it. Guys are stupid."

"Not all guys…"

"One day I will find someone who is cuter than Sai, Smarter than Sai and more Loyal than Sai."

"Well today is your day Sakura"

"What do you mean Sasuke?"

"Here sitting right in front of you is a cute, smart, loyal and Better than Sai. So what do you say?"

"One chance."

"Better than none I say."

"When and Where?"

"Tomorrow. All day. I'm going to make it the best Rebound date you've ever been on!"

"I've never been on Rebound dates!"

"Really? With a cute girl like you guys should be lining up to have a shot! Apart from the fact that I'm better Heh."

"You sure are confident!"

"I know I am when its something I like. And Sakura I defiantly like you."

………………………………………………………………………………………

After the club and Sakura's talk with Sasuke they all got back into the car and headed for home.

"Ino we've got something to ask you." said Sakura in a smooth voice because she didn't want to upset her friend.

"Hm? What is it?" said Ino confused.

"Remember when We asked you if you liked anyone…… I mean it's ok Ino! We are your friends and we still love you!" said Tenten.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's ok Ino we know. And we accept that!" said the shy girl who was blushing.

"Ok now I'm totally confused. I'm what?"

"We all know you're a lesbian." Chorused the three girls.

"I'm A WHAT?????"

"You said She so we assumed you liked a girl!!!"

"She?"

"Yeah remember? Right before the pixie dust!"

"You guys have totally gotten me wrong! I didn't men to say She!!!"

"Then what were you meaning to say?"

"I was going to say Well Shikamaru was cute!!!"

The three girls froze on the spot.

Ino was blushing like a chilli.

"Ino I'm so sorry!!!"

"It's ok. She and Shi sounds the same doesn't it?"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed the girls trying to imagine Shikamaru as a girl in a pink tutu (Random Image).

………………………………………………………………………………………

Well now…. Wasn't that scary?

Sakura has a date with Sasuke now but what will happen?

Stay tuned!!!

and REVIEW!!!!!

SET out!


End file.
